


First

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Head cannons for Lizard seeing his s/o killing for the first time in his defence





	First

Head cannons for Lizard seeing his s/o killing for the first time in his defence  
\- You were always like ruby in that you didn’t take part in the kills. You had a stronger stomach when it came to taking care of the victims before and after, but killing was not your role.   
\- Lizard knew this and respected it. After all, he was the man of the house and he would always kill to protect you so, in his eyes, you shouldn’t have to kill to begin with.   
\- Hes protective of you, keeping you safe and secure as much as he could. He’d never admit it, but he thrived off the affection and love you gave him. He wanted you like he had never wanted any thing else in his life. Each morning that he woke up beside you, he couldn’t help but smile. It was a softer side none of the others got to see. But they certainly knew that he adored you and was very aggressive when it came to your safety.   
\- So when the two of you end up in the hills with a escaped victim, he would get violent. But not tactically violent. No, he would want the victim down and out as quickly as possible. He NEEDED to keep you safe. Only, he didn’t notice rock the man had grabbed until it was being hurtled at his temple. The force and weight of the rock threw lizard back and he very nearly toppled off the sheer drop of the hill they were on.   
\- He heard your voice screaming “no”. Lizard felt his heart drop as he expected to turn back and see the man advancing on you. But when he looked back, he saw something quite different.   
\- You had ran at the guy while he had been distracted by Lizard and collided with him, sending the two of you hurtling to the floor. You even manged to get the upper hand by straddle the man.   
\- You grabbed a large rock to your side and began to being it down on the victims head again and again.   
\- Lizard couldn’t 7 times before you stopped, the mans skull caved in and his body now lifeless.   
\- You got to your feet and he could see your trembling hands when you dropped the rock and raised your hands to cover your mouth.   
\- Scrambling to his feet, he ran to you, engulfing you with his arms. He didn’t care about the pounding headache or the blood running down his face.  
\- You clung to him, breathing harshly as your eyes dart to the body then back to Lizard who leans back to look down at you. You needed to tell him something, but you were partly embarrassed, so you opted to look just past his shoulder.   
\- “i… I liked it.” You whispered, staring behind Lizard as you spoke before your eyes darted to his own.   
\- Lizard felt a swell of pride in his chest as he stared down at the woman he loved. A chuckle left his throat as he pulled you closer, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.   
\- “Ah knew you would.” He half whispers to you.


End file.
